בוגנוויליה
thumb|ימין|240px|בוגנוויליה - [[מושב נחלים - אייר תשע"ב]] thumb|ימין|300px| שיח בוגונביליה פורח בקדומים בוגונביליה או בוגנוויליה (שם מדעי: Bougainvillea) הוא שיח מטפס, ממשפחת הלילניים, המגיע עד לגובה של עשרה מטרים. הצמח הוא "הסיבה המרכזית לפופולאריות הגדולה של השימוש בבוגונביליות לאירועים היא מופע הפריחה המרשים שלהן" אתר מר-גן. הוא מקובל בגינות פרטיות וציבוריות. הוא פורח בצבעים שהבולטים שבהם הם: לבן, ורוד, ורוד פוקסיה, סגול וכתום. המקור הוא צמח בעל פרחים שמוצאו בדרום אמריקה. הצמח נקרא על שמו של אנטואן לואי דה בוגנוויל, אדמירל צרפתי שגילה אות (הויקיפדיה העברית)ו. Bougainvillea spectabilis, also known as great bougainvillea,is a species of flowering plant. It native to Brazil, Bolivia, Peru, and Argentina's Chubut Province. ייחודו של הצמח ייחודו של הצמח הוא בשלל הגוונים בהם הוא מופיע - לבן, גוונים שונים של אדום וורוד, וכן סגול וכחול, אך למעשה צבע הפריחה של הבוגנוויליה הוא צהבהב בלבד. "הסוד" טמון בכך שהתפרחת עצמה קטנה למדי, והיא מגיעה לקוטר ממוצע של חצי סנטימטר. בשל גודלה הזעיר של התפרחת, "גייסה" הבוגנוויליה את העלים הסמוכים לה לעזרה ב"פיתוי" מאביקים על ידי צבעים עזים, וכך מצטיירים העלים כתפרחת עצמה.(הויקיפדיה העברית) בוגונביליה סינגפורית לבוגונביליה מספר זנים והזין הנפוץ ביותר להשכרה לאירועים הוא "בוגונביליה סינגפורית". הסיבה לכך היא שגלי הפריחה של זיזה הם ממושכים ולפרח שלו צורה ייחודית ובולטת מאוד.' Bougainvillea buttiana thumb|250px|ימין|קדומים אב תשעט thumb|ימין|צילום מקרוב 'תרגום אוטומטי''' - הוא צמח פורח, היברידית גן של גלאוברה Bougainvillea ו- Bougainvillea peruviana. פרח מוקף בשברי שקעים של בוגנוויליה × buttiana גודלו לגובה 5 מטר וגובהו 1.5 מטר רוחב, זהו גפן ירוק-עד, עם גבעולים קוצניים ופרחים לבנים זעירים בצורת חצוצרה, המופיעים בדרך כלל באשכולות המוקפים בשלושה שיבולי נייר מגנטה ורדים בהירים. העלים שומניים וירוקות כהה. ניתן לגדל צמח זה בסביבה ממוזגת או סובטרופית חמימה בה הטמפרטורה אינה נופלת מתחת לקפואה (0 ° C (32 ° F)), על רקע פונה דרומה בשמש מלאה. פותחו זנים רבים, מהם קיבלו את פרס האגודה המלכותית לגננות במלגת הוקרה: Bougainvillea × buttiana is a flowering plant, a garden hybrid of Bougainvillea glabra and Bougainvillea peruviana.1 Flower surrounded by bracts of Bougainvillea × buttiana Growing to 5 metres (16 ft) tall by 1.5 metres (4.9 ft) broad, It is an evergreen vine, with thorny stems and tiny trumpet shaped white flowers, usually appearing in clusters surrounded by three showy bright magenta-rose papery bracts. The leaves are ovate and dark green. This plant can be grown in a warm temperate or subtropical environment where the temperature does not fall below freezing (0 °C (32 °F)), against a south-facing wall in full sun. Numerous cultivars have been developed, of which the following have gained the Royal Horticultural Society's Award of Garden Merit: *הויקיפדיה האנגלית בוגנוויליה בקדומים בוגונויליה כרמי קדם 013.jpg|בכרמי קדם בוגונויליה כרמי קדם 012.jpg|בכרמי קדם בוגונויליה כרמי קדם 01.jpg|בכרמי קדם עוד Bougainvillea giabra מכרמי קדם.jpg|Bougainvillea giabra מכרמי קדם - Bougainvillea glabra, the lesser bougainvillea or paperflower, the most common species of bougainvillea used for bonsai. Bougainvillea peruviana Carme kedem.jpg|Bougainvillea peruviana מכרמי קדם Bougainvillea kdumim 04.JPG Bougainvillea kdumim 03.JPG Bougainvillea kdumim 01.JPG Bougainvillea kdumim 02.JPG Bougainvillea_kdumim_02.jpg|בעליה לקדומים אוגוסט 2019 ערוגת בגנוויליה thumb|650px|מרכז|ערוגה ב[[משתלת מאירה - אדר תשע"ט]] קישורים חיצוניים * בוגונוויליה * בוגונוויליה באתר בוטני * בוגונוויליה באתר אבאוט דוט קום * בוגונוויליה - דף עובדות * בוגונוויליה - הקשר הקנדי * בוגונוויליות במרכז מידע לבית ולגן * בוגונווילאה - עוד דף עובדות קטגוריה:לילניים קטגוריה:צמחי נוי